Inquisitorial Squad
Draco: "I know prefects can’t dock points, Weasel King. But members of the Inquisitorial Squad –" Hermione: "The what?" Draco: "The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger. A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points... New Head, new times..." — Draco Malfoy to Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Ernie Macmillan. The Inquisitorial Squad was a group of students, hand-picked by Professor and High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge while she was Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1996, who were supportive of the Ministry of Magic. The group was supposed to ensure order among the student populace, but some of the members took to using their power in petty ways against those they disliked. Members of the Inquisitorial Squad wore a tiny silver "I" on their robes. It was disbanded following Umbridge's suspension from Hogwarts. Founding The Inquisitorial Squad was founded to support Umbridge's tenure over Hogwarts after the departure of Albus Dumbledore from the school. Their job was ostensibly to catch wrongdoers; however, as all of the Squad were Slytherin students, they spent more time abusing their power by taking House points away from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The Squad was also meant to help repress the rebellious activities of students who disagreed with the Ministry's claim that Lord Voldemort had not returned, and who instead supported Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Thus, their main opponents were members of Dumbledore's Army, whose meeting place they tried to discover. Powers Unlike normal Prefects, Squad members could dock House points from fellow Prefects, as Draco Malfoy once did to Prefects Ron Weasley because his shirt was untucked, Hermione Granger for "being rude" about Umbridge and for being a "Mudblood", and Ernie Macmillan for questioning his authority to dock points from Hermione and Ron. He also took points from Harry because he didn't like him. Amongst the duties delegated to them by Umbridge was reading over other students' owl post. Discovery of Dumbledore's Army Umbridge used many of the students who would become the Inquisitorial Squad to catch Dumbledore's Army members as they fled the Room of Requirement, with Malfoy catching Harry and receiving fifty house points and Pansy Parkinson snatching up the list of members. After Fread and George Weasley left Hogwarts, many members of the Squad were attacked. The twins shoved Graham Montague into the Vanishing Cabinet when he tried to dock points from them. After this, unknown students hexed Pansy Parkinson causing her to sprout antlers and hexed C. Warrington's' skin causing it to look as if it were covered in corn flakes. Later, the Inquisitorial Squad helped Umbridge hold Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood in her office for questioning after they were caught trying to use the Floo Network to contact Sirius Black. When Harry refused to tell Umbridge what he was doing, she first demanded that Professor Snape provide her with Veritaserum, but after he claimed that he had no more, she threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry. This prompted Hermione to intervene, coming up with a lie that they were trying to contact Dumbledore about a "weapon" they were making for him. With this story, Harry and Hermione lured Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest, where she provoked Centaurs into carrying her off. In the meantime, the other D.A. members, outnumbered and wandless, managed to escape using a series of jinxes and hexes against the Inquisitorial Squad. The group of six then traveled to the Ministry, where the Battle of the Department of Mysteries ensued. Following this battle, and the exposure of Lord Voldemort's return to the public, Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts and Dumbledore was restored. The Inquisitorial Squad was subsequently disbanded. Members 1. Dolores Umbridge (High Inquisitor) 2. Argus Filch 3. Draco Malfoy (leader) 4. Pansy Parkinson 5. Millicent Bulstrode 5. Vincent Crabbe 6. Gregory Goyle 7. Graham Montague 8. Cassius Warrington 9. Jordan Stecks 10. Georgie Perem 11. Angus Molohov 12. Karnus Flejj Member Profiles Pansy-Parkinson-pansy-parkinson-13390137-472-716.jpg|Pansy Parkinson Jordan Stecks.jpg|Jordan Stecks Karnus Flejj1.jpg|Karnus Flejj|link=http://the-mighty-slytherins.wikia.com/wiki/Karnus_Flejj Georgie Perem.png|Georgie Perem|link=http://the-mighty-slytherins.wikia.com/wiki/Georgie_Perem 250px-Gregory Goyle-DH2.jpg|Gregory Goyle|link=http://the-mighty-slytherins.wikia.com/wiki/Gregory_Goyle 1231536 1380153295552255 966204703 n.jpg|Draco Malfoy|link=http://the-mighty-slytherins.wikia.com/wiki/Draco_Malfoy Molohov.PNG|Angus Molohov Notes All information on this group was taken from the story The Boy No One Knew and Evil Little Follower. All images shown on this Wiki for this group were either chosen based solely on the description of the character in the books, or taken from the Harry Potter movies. Please note that everything in this Wiki about this group is accurate and has many sources for its information. Thank you. Category:Groups Category:Slytherin Category:Inquisitorial Squad Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Bad Guys